Impardonnable
by PikaDrayer
Summary: Des meurtres en apparences classiques pour l'équipe jusqu'à temps que l'un d'entre eux soit pris pour cible par le suspect. Ps : désolée pour le résumé...
1. Chapter 1 : La Faute

**Voilà une fiction que j'ai traduit de l'anglais avec l'accord de l'auteur. C'est la première fois que je fais une traduction donc si vous pouviez laisser une petite reviews pour me donner votre avis ce serait génial :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _Un an et demi auparavant :_

Sam Cooper, chef de l'unité « Cellule rouge » au sein du département des sciences du comportement du FBI, s'assit sur le sol du salon de la maison d'un jeune docteur, à Raleyh, dans le nord de la Caroline. Coop, comme ses amis dans son équipe l'appellent, était entré dans la maison avec l'espoir de négocier avec leur dernier suspect. Cependant cet individu était lourdement armé, névrosé, et refusait d'écouter n'importe quelle figure d'autorité désormais. Il avait ordonné à Coop de s'asseoir avec les autres qu'il retenait déjà en otages.

Le nom de ce suspect était Todd Bryant, un soldat des forces spéciales britanniques, qui avait eu une dépression il y avait presque un an. Après l'incident Bryant était passé par une série de tests afin de déterminer si il allait être capable de rester un soldat, mais il fut peu de temps après honorablement demis de ses fonctions à causes de troubles post-traumatiques et renvoyé chez lui. Bryant avait supplié ceux qui étaient en charge de son renvoie de reconsidérer son cas car il refusait de croire qu'il était inapte au service. Mais ils n'avaient pas changer leur décision. Il s'était opposé à eux aussi longtemps qu'il avait pu, pendant tout ce temps devenant de plus en plus instable. Finalement il avait craqué et avait commencé à diriger sa colère vers ceux qui dans son esprits étaient la cause de sa colère et de son comportement instable.

Le docteur, qui l'avait diagnostiqué et avait donné le mot final aux dirigeants concernant Bryant, était la dernière personne encore en vie qu'il devait tuer pour en finir. Il avait brutalement tué toutes les autres personnes impliquées dans son renvoie, aussi bien que d'autres qui étaient avec les victimes au moment de leurs morts. Certains des témoins avaient survécu, d'autres non.

En dehors de la maison, John, ou « Prophète » comme tout le monde l'appelait, Beth et Gina essayaient de trouver un nouveau plan pour tenter de sortir tous le monde, cela incluait leur patron et Bryant, sain et sauf de là. Ils pouvaient tous entendre ce qui ce passait à l'intérieur grâce aux oreillettes qu'ils portaient tous, et donc ils savaient que le plan de Coop de négocier avec Bryant était tombé à l'eau.

Après quelques minutes de délibération, Beth pris sa radio, appela les snipers que l'équipe avait appelé en renforts dans le cas où ceci arriverait et demanda :

« Est ce que l'un d'entre vous à un angle de tire sue le suspect ? »

Un des snipers, qui s'était lui même positionné sur le toit d'un maison à coté de celle du docteur répondit dans la radio :

« Nous n'avons pas de tir dégagé. Votre patron est maintenant dans ma ligne de tir et le reste des otage et dans le champs de mes hommes. Il semblerait que votre tueur leur ait ordonné de rester prés des fenêtres. Il est malin. »

« Et bien, il appartenait aux forces spéciales britanniques. » répondit Gina, seulement à ceux qui se tenaient à coté d'elle. « Je te le dit, Coop n'aurait jamais du écarter Mick de l'enquête sous prétexte que lui et le suspect ont travaillé ensemble. Je pense qu'il est le seul qui peut raisonner Bryant. »

« Et bien, je suppose que c'est une bonne chose que j'ai choisi de ne pas l'écouter cette fois. » lança Mick alors qu'il passa devant eux et ordonna aux hommes armés de le laisser passer.

Beth cria : « Mick revient ! Il va se faire tuer ! »

Mais Prophète rétorqua : « Gina a raison. Il est le seul qui peut raisonner Bryant. Ils étaient amis après tout. »

« Nous avons besoin que vous et vos hommes restiez en retrait. » ordonna Gina encore une fois dans la radio. « Ne tirez pas à moins que vous ayez un tir clair et seulement si notre homme fait mine d'abattre notre agent ou un des otages. C'est compris ? »

« Ce sera fait Madame. » Répondit le chef des snipers.

Beth plaqua ses mains devant sa bouche dans une attente nerveuse et grommela : « J'ai horreur d'être appelée madame. J'espère que vous allez bien les gars. »

Pendant que ce déroulait cette conversation, Mick arriva devant la porte d'entrée, l'ouvrit et marcha doucement vers le salon en levant ses mains. Briant, en gardant une arme pointée sur Sam, dirigea rapidement son autre pistolet sur Mick alors qu'il continuait de marcher vers eux. Sam regarda avec crainte Mick rentrer désarmé et s'arrêter juste devant leur tueur, sachant exactement ce que son ami essayait de faire.

« Todd, je sais ce qui t'es arrivé. » commença à dire Mick. « Je suis venu ici contre les ordres de mon chef pour faire tout ce que je peux afin de sortir tout le monde d'ici sain et sauf, toi y compris. Tu n'as pas à faire ça. Je sais que tu n'as jamais voulu que tout cela arrive. Nous pouvons t'aider. Je peux t'aider si tu laisses tout le monde partir. Je resterai ici avec toi. Laisse le docteur et sa famille partir s'il te plaît ! »

« Je ne peux pas faire ça Mikey. » répondit Briant en pointant ses deux armes sur Sam et le docteur. « Toi et moi savons tous les deux que dès que j'aurais baissé mes armes et perdu mon moyen de pression, je suis un homme mort. En plus, cet homme mérite de mourir. Il m'a tout pris, tout ce que j'étais. »

Mick relança : « Ce n'est pas vrai mec ! Tu as encore Claire et tes enfants. Pense à eux. Pense tu qu'ils apprécient que tu fasses tout ça ? »

Bryant réagit violemment aux mots de Mick : « Je ne les ai plus désormais ! »

« Tu pourrais si tu arrêtais tout ceci et que tu nous laissais t'aider, Todd. » tenta Mick « Ils t'aiment toujours en dépit de tout ce que tu as fait. »

« Tu n'as pas vu la manière dont ils me regardaient après que j'ai été renvoyé chez moi. » dit Todd « Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de rentrer chez toi comme un homme différent, un cinglé ! »

« Peut être que je n'ai pas vu les visages de ta famille quand ils ont vu ce que tu étais devenu. » continua Mick calmement. « Mais je sais pour sûr qu'ils t'aiment et je sais ce que c'est de se sentir devenir un homme différent. J'ai tué tellement de personne en étant un sniper là-bas, tout comme toi. Je me suis sentis changer, et à cause de ça ma fiancée m'a quitté. Si il n'y avait pas eu Cooper, je me serais perdu, effrayé, en colère, et dieu sait quoi d'autre. Grâce à lui j'ai retrouvé ma vie, et je peux t'aider à retrouver la tienne. S'il te plaît Todd. Laisse moi t'aider. Tu es mon ami et je ne veux pas te voir te faire tuer. S'il te plaît laisse les partir. »

Briant regarda Sam, le docteur et sa famille, puis Mick alors que finalement il répondit : « Je ne peux pas faire ça Mick. Cet homme est responsable de tout. J'appartiens aux forces spéciales. Après tout ce que j'ai fait je mérite d'être le sniper que je me suis entraîné à être et non pas un patient dans une institution paumée. Tu es un traître parce que je vois dans tes yeux que tu les choisis eux. Si tu n'es pas avec moi alors tu mourras juste comme eux. »

Pendant qu'il disait ça Bryant retourna son arma contre Mick, gardant l'autre pointée sur Sam, et ouvrit le feu, quand tout un coup, Mick, encore plus rapidement, sortit une arme de son dos et tira une courte rafale sur la poitrine de l'homme, le tuant presque instantanément. Le tir de Bryant toucha Mick à l'épaule. Sam hurla le nom de son ami alors que la force de l'impact le fit tomber à la renverse et dos au sol.

Sam se précipita rapidement là où Mick était couché pour l'aider, tandis que des agents armés chargaient à l'intérieur de la maison, suivis par John, Beth et Gina. Les agents se précipitèrent vers le corps de du tueur et éloignèrent son arme tandis qu'ils vérifiaient qu'il était bel et bien mort. Les équipiers de Coop se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où il était agenouillé au dessus de Mick, qui était toujours couché sur le sol.

Beth fut la première à réagir et cria : « Appelez une ambulance ! Mon dieu, Mick ! On a entendu toute la conversation avec Bryant grâce aux oreillettes. Quand on a entendu les coups de feu nous étions persuadés qu'il vous avait descendu tous les deux. »

Gina ajouta : « Nous ne pensions pas que tu étais armé Mick. C'était de tout évidence un tir extraordinaire. »

« Apparemment pas assez extraordinaire, » rétorqua le concerné, « Je n'ai pas réussi à me préserver de me prendre une balle. »

« Non mais tu as réussi à sauver les reste d'entre nous », répondit Sam. « Bon boulot et merci. Tu vas bien ? »

Mick détourna le regard de son ami et fixa le plafond alors qu'il répondait doucement : « Je voulais vraiment le sauver Coop, j'ai combattu avec lui et j'étais là quand il a fait sa dépression. J'aurais dû savoir quoi dire pour le sauver lui aussi. J'aurais dû. »

Sam posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule indemne de son ami et lui dit : « Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu Mick. Tu n'aurais rien pu dire de plus. Il était parti trop loin. »

« J'ai besoin d'être celui qui l'annoncera à sa femme et ses enfants. » Dit il néanmoins. « C'est mon devoir. Ils m'ont supplié de la sauver. »

« J'irai avec toi leur parler quand tu sera sorti de l'hôpital. » Répliqua Sam. « Maintenant soit un gentil garçon et fait ce que les médecins te disent. Oh, et en fait, ne désobéis plus jamais à un de mes ordres. La prochaine fois tu te fera probablement tuer. »

L'équipe rigola alors qu'ils se relevaient et reculaient afin de laisser les secouristes faire leur travail et prendre soin de leur ami. La blessure n'était pas grave mais ils savaient tous à quel point Mick avait été chanceux que la balle ne soit pas un centimètre plus près de la poitrine. Si ça avait été le cas, les choses auraient été différentes. »

 _Présent :_

À l'intérieur du salon d'un appartement, un homme s'agenouille près du corps du femme à peu près âgée de 35 ans. Elle a était le meurtre le plus facile de l'homme jusqu'à maintenant et ne lui a pas donné toute la satisfaction qu'il espérait. Elle est tombée trop vite sous son charme et ne s'est même pas débattue quand il lui a planté le couteau dans le ventre.

Il retire le couteau de son corps et l'essuie rapidement avec un linge qu'il a apporté avec lui avant de le remettre dans sa poche à l'intérieur de sa veste. Puis il met ses mains dans le sang qui s'écoule et se redresse rapidement pour écrire un message sur le mur. Une fois qu'il a fini il nettoie toute la zone pour être sûr que ses empreintes ne seront nul part où les flics pourraient les trouver quand ils arriveront pour enquêter.

Avant de passer la porte d'entrée il se retourne pour admirer son travail une dernière fois et se tourne vers le message qu'il a laissé, le même message qu'il a laissé dans chaque maison de ses victimes, sachant qu'éventuellement il attira l'attention de la personne pour qui il fait tout ça. Le message dit : « _**TON TOUR EST PROCHE**_ »

 **Voilà pour cette fois :)**

 **Je traduirais le prochain chapitre pour la semaine prochaine je pense :)**

 **Encore une fois : reviews please !**


	2. Chapter 2 : Une enquête difficile

**Et voilà comme promis la suite :)**

Comme d'habitude, Sam Cooper arriva le premier au quartier général de l'équipe. Beth arrivait généralement quelques temps après lui, mais aujourd'hui elle gara sa voiture alors qu'il commençait à rentrer. Coop s'arrêta et attendit qu'elle le rattrape pour qu'ils puissent marcher tous les deux à l'intérieur.

« Tu es un peu en avance aujourd'hui, n'est ce pas ? » demanda Coop.

« Ouais » répondit-elle « Le stupide chien de mon voisin m'a réveillé à 4h00, aboyant après dieu sait quoi. Je te jure que j'ai envie de le tuer ! »

Coop rigola et répliqua : « Je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas aboyé juste pour t'embêter. J'espère que tu es assez réveillée parce qu'ont vient de nous confier une affaire particulièrement difficile. J'ai le sentiment qu'elle sera longue »

Beth grogna alors qu'elle répondait : « Super, c'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suppose que je suis aussi prête que je ne le serais jamais. »

Quand les deux entrèrent dans la pièce principale de l'immeuble, Coop se stoppa sur le pas de la porte afin d'allumer la lumière. Lorsqu'il le fit, ils furent tous les deux surpris de trouver Mick couché sur le canapé, dans ce qui semblait être un sommeil très agité. Alors qu'ils commençaient à marcher doucement vers lui, il sursauta comme s'il était effrayé.

« Je suis désolé. » s'excusa Coop alors que lui et Beth reculaient d'un pas « On ne voulait pas te faire peur. Est ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Je vais bien, mon ami. » répondit Mick alors qu'il se penchait pour remettre les coussins et les oreillers sur la canapé. « Vous ne m'avez pas fait peur. Le temps que je finisse ma paperasse hier soir, j'étais trop fatigué pour conduire jusqu'à chez moi. Donc j'ai dormi ici. Ce n'était pas le matelas le plus confortable que j'ai jamais eu, mais ce n'était pas le pire non plus. »

Coop observa son ami pendant que celui-ci remettait en place le canapé et au vu de l'évident sommeil agité dans lequel il l'avait trouvé et la manière dont il avait sursauté, il était évident que Mick était en train de mentir. Quelque chose l'ennuyait, mais comme à chaque fois, il le mettait de côté. Beth l'avait vu aussi, mais ils se contentèrent de se détourner alors qu'ils commençaient à tous s'asseoir pour la prochaine enquête en attendant que les ordres arrivent.

Chacun de ses coéquipiers pouvait être difficile à comprendre parfois, mais Mick était l'un de ceux qui était le plus secret. Prophète était généralement le plus coléreux du groupe. Quand quelque chose l'ennuyait il se déchargeait sur l'équipe pour faire sortir sa colère, et Beth et Gina n'avaient toutes les deux généralement aucuns problèmes à partager leurs pensées et leurs problèmes avec Coop. Sam quant à lui partageait tout le temps ses pensées et ses craintes avec les reste de l'équipe quand ils étaient sur une enquête. Cependant, quand il s'agissait de ses problèmes personnels, il était doué pour les garder loin du travail. En revanche, si quelqu'un savait qu'il avait un problème, c'était bien Mick.

Gina et Prophète arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard et pendant qu'ils s'installaient, Coop repoussa ses pensées pour briefer l'équipe sur leur nouvelle enquête. Ils étaient tous rassemblés autours de le table qui était au centre de la pièce, tandis que Sam sortait les dossiers du sac qu'il avait apporté pour les distribuer.

« Erin Strauss nous demande d'aller à Charleston, dans le sud de la Caroline, où une jeune femme vient juste d'être brutalement poignardée. » commença Sam « Deux jeunes couples, une famille de trois, et de nombreux autres ont été tués également. De façons différentes. Il n'y a rien qui relie ces personnes entre eux, à l'exception d'une chose qui prouve que ces personnes ont été tuées par le même suspect. »

« Il y a un message laissé sur un mur à l'intérieur des maisons des victimes, écrit avec leurs propres sangs. » continua Prophète « '' **TON TOUR EST PROCHE** '' à chaque fois écrit en lettres majuscules. »

Beth rétorqua : « C'est effrayant. Il est évident que notre suspect a laissé ce message en pour quelqu'un en particulier qu'il savait allait éventuellement intervenir dans cette enquête. Il cible quelqu'un, peut être un des agents qui nous ont appelé en renfort, peut être totalement quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Le message peut aussi être juste un message pour lui, un rappel pour lui même qu'il attend quelqu'un sur qui il veut prendre sa revanche. » ajouta Mick « Notre suspect a peut être tué des victimes au hasard avec des armes au hasard, mais c'est un tueur organisé. Il apporte avec lui l'arme qu'il a choisi et la reprend quand il part. Il efface ses empreintes de la scène de crime, et ne laisse aucuns indices derrière qui pourrait être utilisé contre lui. Il n'y a pas non plus de témoins de ses crimes, ce qui veut dire qu'il sait quand il aura le temps dont il a besoin pour commettre ses meurtres sans être vu ou déranger. Il les observe. Il prévoit tout, et il semblerait que notre tueur n'ait pas sévit qu'à Charleston. Il y a d'autre meurtres dans la Caroline du sud, aussi bien que dans la Caroline du nord aussi, chacun d'eux avec le même message sanglant sur le mur. »

« Ils semblerait que ces meurtres commencent il y a environs deux semaines. » poursuivit John « Ça fait beaucoup de morts dans un court laps de temps, et il ne semble pas y avoir de durée spécifique entre ces meurtres... »

Gina l'interrompit : « Ça va être encore plus difficile de déterminer quand notre suspect va frapper la prochaine fois. »

Sam reprit : « Nous avons du pain sur la planche. Je suggère que nous essayons de nous reposer autant que possible sur la route parce que je pense que nous n'en aurons plus l'occasion une fois à Charleston. Quand nous arriverons là-bas nous nous dirigerons directement à l'hôtel puisqu'il sera très tard et nous irons le matin au poste de police. »

« Y a-t-il la moindre chance qu'un jour Strauss nous donne un peu d'argent pour un super jet, comme l'équipe de Hotch ? » demanda Beth alors que tout le monde commençait à préparer ses affaires.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit prévu pour nous. » répondit Prophète « Elle nous déteste trop pour ça. »

Mick et Sam furent les derniers à quitter la pièce et pendant que son ami emballait ses affaires, Sam l'observa un peu plus attentivement. C'est à ce moment que Mick surprit son regard. Il arrêta ce qu'il été en train de faire et fixa Sam.

Il demanda finalement : « Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ce matin, Coop ? Tu n'as pas arrêtait de me regarder. C'est un peu énervant. J'ai fait un truc de mal ? »

Sam lui répondit : « Non, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Je me demande juste ce qui ne va pas avec toi. Je sais que quelque chose te dérange. Nous t'avons fait peur avec Beth quand ce matin et tu avez un sommeil agité dans le canapé. »

« Tu es celui qui nous répète toujours de garder ses problèmes personnels pour soi jusqu'à ce que l'enquête soit finie. » argumenta Mick.

« Tu vas vraiment déformer mes mots pour ne pas avoir à me dire ce qui ne va pas ? » répliqua Sam « Aller Mick. Tu sais que tu peux me le dire. »

Mick inclina la tête et céda : « J'ai appris qu'un des salauds que j'avais arrête après avoir tué son frère il y a des années vient de sortir de prison. »

Sam demanda : « Et tu as peur qu'il soit après toi ? »

« Non » Mick répondit rapidement en secouant la tête « Le type aurait tuer son frère lui même pour une dose d'héroïne. Il me déteste autant que n'importe qui d'autre j'aurais déjà arrêté. Ça me dérange parce que je sais qu'il va continuer de tuer des personnes innocentes tout comme il le faisait avec son frère avant. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il est été relâché. Ils n'ont pas voulu me dire pourquoi il est libre et j'ai essayé de dire aux autorités que c'était une grosse erreur, mais ils n'ont pas voulu m'écouter. J'ai été au téléphone toute la nuit à débattre avec eux. »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute si est libre. » lui dit Sam « Parfois, notre système judiciaire est injuste et défectueux. Tu ne peux pas te blâmer pour quelque chose sur lequel tu n'as aucuns contrôle. Si ce type tue encore, le type chargé de l'affaire va le trouver l'arrêtera encore. »

Mick fit un signe pour le remercier et sortit de la salle. Sam se tourna pour éteindre la lumière et partit à la suite de Mick en pensant à ce que son ami avait dit. Il savait que Mick avait tendance à toujours se blâmer pour des choses qu'il ne contrôlait pas. Il comprenait aussi pourquoi il pensait devoir garder ça secret. Il ne voulait pas que les autres se fassent du soucis pour lui alors qu'ils avaient besoin de garder toute leur attention sur l'affaire en cours.

Lorsque l'enquête sur laquelle ils travaillaient serait finie, il essaierait de trouver le maximum d'informations sur ce tueur qui troublé Mick et tenterait de donner son profil à ceux qui prendraient l'affaire, au cas où il recommencerait à tuer comme Mick le pressentait.

Alors que Sam rentrer dans SUV que conduisait l'équipe et à destination de l'enquête, il repoussa rapidement ses pensées au fond de son esprit et commença à se concentrer sur l'affaire en cours, comme Mick et le reste de l'équipe le faisaient aussi.

 **Et c'est tout pour cette fois ! Au risque de me répéter, une petite reviews s'il vous plaît !**


	3. Chapter 3 : Une Avançée

**Une nouvelle partie !**

L'équipe ''Cellule Rouge'' arriva au poste de police de Charleston, en Caroline du sud plus tôt que ce qu'il avait prévu. Prophète avait conduit tout le trajet et ils avaient tous supposé qu'il était juste impatient d'en finir avec cette affaire. La vérité était qu'ils l'étaient tous.

Alors que l'équipe marchait dans l'immeuble, ils découvrirent que toutes les photos et les informations que ce département avait réuni étaient désorganisées et éparpillées sur les bureaux des agents. Plusieurs des officiers étaient au téléphone et certains d'entre eux interrogeaient les voisins de quelques victimes.

Le directeur du département se dirigea vers Coop et son équipe dès qu'il les vit entrer et se présenta comme le capitaine Tyler Grayson. Coop serra la main que le capitaine lui présentait.

« Ravi de vous voir Capitaine. » lui dit Sam en réponse « Mon nom est Sam Cooper et voici mes coéquipiers Mick Rawson, Beth Griffith, Gina LaSalle et Jon Simms. »

« Appelez moi ''Prophète'' » ajouta rapidement Jon « C'est comme ça que tous mes amis m'appellent. »

Le capitaine acquiesça et répondit : « C'est plaisir de rencontrer chacun d'entre vous également. Merci de venir nous assister. Les détectives en charges de cette affaires, l'agent Tim Daniels et l'agent Will Franklin, ont travaillé dur mais jusque là nous n'avons aucunes pistes. Nous avons conduit plusieurs interrogatoires avec les voisins de nos victimes et passé appels après appels, mais ce gars est un fantôme. »

« Peut être, mais nous le trouverons. » assura Sam « Nous aurons besoin de quelques tableaux pour que l'on puisse mettre toutes les photos et les détailles de l'affaire en ordre pour être mieux organisés. Ça sera plus facile de la résoudre si tout le monde peut tout voir d'un coup d'œil. »

Le téléphone de l'agent Franklin sonna, et après quelques secondes, il raccrocha et annonça : « Il y a un autre meurtre, avec un message écrit sur le mur avec le sang des victimes, comme les autres. Ceux sont deux jeunes hommes cette fois. »

Sam secoua tristement la tête et répondit : « Très bien, nous allons nous séparer pour essayer d'avoir autant d'informations que possible. Beth, je veux que toi, Gina, et Prophète alliez avec l'agent Franklin avec les familles et les amis des autres victimes. Agent Daniels, vous êtes avec Mick et moi. Nous allons aller sur la dernière scène de crime. Nous interrogerons tout le monde là-bas, y compris ceux qui ont trouvé le corps. »

Environs trente cinq minutes plus tard, Coop, Mick, et l'agent Daniels arrivèrent à la maison où deux jeunes hommes avaient été trouvés morts, comme toutes les autres victimes. Ils regardèrent la scène autours d'eux pour observer le médecin légiste examiner leurs cadavres pendant que deux jeunes femmes, qui étaient assises à l'arrière d'une ambulance, étaient en train de pleurer.

Mick alla parler avec le médecin légiste pendant que Sam s'avança pour parler avec les filles. Tim le suivit, sortit un carnet de la poche de sa veste, et écouta attentivement pendant que Sam commençait à parler avec elles, afin de noter chaque détail qui pourraient être important pour leur enquête.

« Excusez moi mesdemoiselles. » commença Sam « Mes condoléances. Je suis l'agent Sam Cooper du département des sciences du comportement du FBI, et voici l'agent Tim Daniels du département de la police locale. Nous sommes ici pour vous posez quelques questions si vous êtes d'accords. »

« Bien sûr. » répondit l'une des filles « Je suis Katie et voici Tina. Nous sommes les petites amies d'Éric et Ryan, enfin nous étions. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils soient morts. Qui pourrait faire quelque chose comme ça ? Ils n'ont jamais fait de mal à qui que ce soit ! »

Sam acquiesça et répondit : « Malheureusement, ils étaient juste deux victimes au hasard au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Leur tueur les a choisi juste parce qu'il pouvait. Il n'y avait rien de personnel pour lui à propos de leur mort. Pouvez vous m'en dire plus à leur sujet ? Tout ce que vous nous direz pourrait nous aider à comprendre qui était leur tueur. »

« Cet appartement appartient aux parents d'Éric. » reprit Tina « Ils sont partis ce week-end pour passer un peu de temps seuls et ont laissé Éric seul pour prendre soin de leur chien. Éric nous a invité Ryan, Katie et moi à venir ici avant d'aller dîner pour d'aller voir un film. Katie et moi étions en retard parce que nous avions été faire une manucure et une pédicure dans un salon. Quand nous sommes arrivées nous sommes entrées pour trouver Éric et Ryan morts. »

« Si nous n'avions pas été en retard au rendez-vous on aurait pu être tuées aussi. » ajouta Katie « Est ce que c'est égoïste d'être soulagée de ne pas avoir été là ? Je suis désolée ! »

Sam mis sa main sur l'épaule de Katie et lui répondit : « Ce n'est pas égoïste ou mal d'être heureuse parce que tu es toujours en vie. Tu devrais l'être. Ça ne veux pas dire que tu es moins triste de ce qui leur est arrivé. Avez vous remarqué quelqu'un d'étrange traîner autour de vous quatre ces derniers jours ? Une personne vous suivant ou vous espionnant ? »

Katie réfléchit : « Nous n'avons pas fait attention sur le moment, mais hier nous étions tous les quatre en tain de marcher au centre commercial et un homme a heurté violemment Éric quand lui et Ryan faisaient la queue à Starbucks. Ils étaient partis nous chercher un café à Tina et moi. »

« Est ce que l'une d'entre vous a pu bien voir cet homme. » demanda Sam « Pouvez vous nous donner n'importe quel détail qui pourrait nous donner une idée de ce à quoi il ressemble ? »

« Il portait une casquette de base-ball qui couvrait son visage et il a gardé la tête baissée. » répondit Tina « Tout ce que nous pouvons dire c'est qu'il est blanc et musclé, pas super musclé mais assez musclé quand même. »

L'agent Daniels demanda : « Est ce que ce gars vous a dit quelque chose ? Est ce qu'il s'est excusé ou a parlé avec un accent ? »

Coop rajouta : « Qu'est ce qui vous fait penser maintenant que cet homme pourrait être l'assassin de Ryan et Éric ? »

« Il n'a pas parlé du tout. » répondit Tina « Comme j'ai dit, il a juste gardait sa tête baissée et marchait droit devant lui comme si il n'avait rien fait de mal. C'est juste que quand on est rentrés tous les quatre chez Éric, il ne trouvait plus son porte-feuille. Il a assuré qu'il avait dû l'oublier à les des magasins que nous avions fait, mais il ne voulait pas y retourner pour vérifier. Éric disait que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il n'y avait que quelques dollars à l'intérieur et pas de cartes de crédits. Nous pensions que nous retournerions ce soir au centre commercial sur le chemin pour aller au cinéma. »

« Éric gardait une clé de rechange dans une poche à l'intérieur de son porte-feuille. » ajouta Katie « Quand nous sommes venues aujourd'hui nous avons frappé et sonné. Comme personne n'a répondu nous avons essayé la poignée et vu que ce c'était ouvert. Alors nous sommes rentrées et nous les avons trouvé. Le fait est qu'il n'y avait aucune trace d'effraction. Peut être que le type qui nous a bousculé a pris le porte-feuille d'Éric. Enfin si c'est le tueur. »

Sam hocha sa tête, pris une carte dans sa poche et dit : « Vous pourriez avoir raison. Merci beaucoup toutes les deux. Si vous repensez à quoi que ce soit, appelez moi s'il vous plaît. Je vous promets que mon équipe et moi même feront tout ce que nous pourrons pour attraper l'homme qui a tué vous copains. »

Vers la moitié de la conversation entre Sam et les deux filles, Mick s'était avancé et joint à eux, mais il était resté silencieux pendant qu'il écoutait. Quand ils eurent fini, il expliqua à Sam et à l'agent Daniels ce qu'il avait appris en parlant avec le médecin légiste, alors qu'ils allaient voir par eux même les corps des garçons.

« Le médecin légiste dit que les garçons ont été étranglés par une corde mince ou une ficelle en quelque sorte. » raconta Mick « Il a trouvé quelques fibres laissées par la corde et incrustées dans la marque de strangulation autour de leur cou. Il apparaît que les garçons ont essayé de se défendre. Ils sont coupés au niveau des mains, probablement parce qu'ils ont tenté de retirer la corde de leur cou pendant que le tueur les étranglait. Puis, il semblerait que le tueur les ait poignardé dans le ventre après leur mort pour qu'assez de sang se répande afin d'écrire son message sur le mur, et le message est le pire. »

« Le message est différent des autres. » remarqua Sam alors qu'il regardait le mur vers lequel Mick pointait du doigt.

'' **TU ES LE PROCHAIN** ''

Mick acquiesça et répondit : « On dirait que peu importe après qui notre homme en à, il vient de le trouver, et celui-ci ou celle-ci va mourir à moins qu'on ne l'arrête. »

L'agent Daniels demanda alors qu'il observait les cadavres : « Comment ce gars s'y est pris pour surpasser et étrangler deux garçons ? »

Sam répondit : « Il a dû se glisser derrière le premier pendant qu'il était seul. Après il n'a plus eu qu'à attendre que l'autre rentre pour venir voir son ami. A ce moment notre suspect s'est occupé du deuxième. »

« Si c'est l'homme du centre commercial décrit par les filles, alors il n'aurait eu aucun mal à les surpasser. » ajouta Mick « Ces garçons n'étaient pas squelettique, mais ils n'étaient en aucunes façons musclés, et l'un d'eux était même petit. »

« Retournons au poste de police pour voir ce que les autres ont appris. » dit Sam « Peut être qu'ils ont aussi appris quelque chose de nos autres victimes. »

Alors que Mick allait monter dans le SUV suivit par Sam et l'agent Daniels, il eut soudain un étrange sentiment. Sam le remarqua alors qu'il observait Mick se tournait pour observer la foule qui avait entouré la maison d'Éric. »

Sam demanda : « Qu'est ce qui se passe, Mick ? »

« Ce n'est probablement rien. » répondit le sniper « J'aurais juré que j'avais senti quelqu'un nous observer, mais je ne vois personne qui se détache. »

« Ne sous estime pas tes instincts. » répliqua Sam « Ils sont souvent bons. Il y a de bonnes chances que notre suspect soit en train de nous observer pour connaître nos actions. Rappels toi, il est après sa victime finale et ça pourrait être n'importe qui. Heureusement, nous serons en mesure de le ou la trouver avant notre tueur. Vois tu quelqu'un ressemblant à la description des filles ? »

« Ouais. » répondit Mick « Je vois une brochette de gars ressemblants à la description, mais il a peu être laissé la scène de crime, si tant est qu'il était là. Il est peut être partit si il a compris que je l'avais repérer en train de nous épier. »

« T'inquiète pas. » lui dit Sam « Nous aurons ce type. »

 **Une petite reviews !**


	4. Chapter 4 : Soupçons

Sam, Mick, et L'agent Franklin revinrent au poste de police et virent que le reste de l'équipe n'était pas revenu de parler aux amis et aux familles des autres victimes. Donc pendant qu'ils attendaient, Sam et Mick commencèrent à écrire les nouvelles informations qu'ils avaient reçu sur les tableaux qu'ils avaient disposé devant la pièce principale du poste. Le capitaine Grayson s'avança vers eux, espérant avoir plus d'information sur leur tueur.

Sam répondit à la demande du capitaine : « Nous serons capable de vous donner à vous et au reste de vos hommes un profil complet dès que le reste de mon équipe sera revenue. Ils pourraient avoir des informations importantes à ajouter, et il sera plus facile de donner tous les détails en une fois plutôt que au compte gouttes. »

Mick ajouta : « Le but d'un profil est de permettre à tout ceux travaillant sur l'enquête de savoir tout ce que nous savons sur le tueur ou sur les victimes, pour déterminer les caractéristiques du tueur et pourquoi. Ça permet de gagner du temps et d'éviter des problèmes si nous sommes tous sur la même longueur d'onde. »

Le capitaine acquiesça et resta pour lire les détails écrits sur les tableaux, alors que Sam et Mick s'éloignèrent afin de parler discrètement entre eux. L'agent Daniels s'avança et se mis à coté de son capitaine. Pendant qu'ils attendaient le retour de leurs collègues, Sam et Mick observèrent les hommes et les femmes qui travaillaient au poste, y compris le capitaine et l'agent Daniels. Sam remarqua que l'agent qui avait été avec eux sur la dernière scène de crime semblait nerveux et énervé à propos de quelque chose.

« Tu as vu la nervosité de l'agent Daniels ? » demanda discrètement Sam à Mick pour que personne d'autre ne les entende.

« Ouais, j'ai vu. » répondit Mick « Il est évident qu'il cache quelque chose. Il est peut être celui que notre tueur recherche. Quelque chose a pu le faire réaliser que ces messages étaient écrits pour lui. »

Sam acquiesça et repris : « Tu as peut être raison mais ça pourrait aussi vouloir dire autre chose. Garde un œil sur lui, juste au cas ou. Une fois que l'on aura fini le profil, nous irons demander à chacun des agents, le capitaines, ou n'importe qui d'autre travaillant, si ils ont remarqué quelque chose. Observe leurs réactions. Si l'un d'entre eux suspecte que notre tueur est après lui, sa réaction pourrait nous le révéler. »

Mick se tourna pour regarder son ami et répondit : « C'est compris. »

C'est à ce moment que Prophète, Beth, et Gina entrèrent suivis de l'agent Franklin. Ils s'avancèrent vers Sam et Mick, et pendant que les filles écrivaient les informations sur les tableaux, Jon commença à raconter ce qu'ils avaient appris.

Il dit : « Nous n'avons rien appris de nos entretiens avec les amis et les familles qui pourraient relier les victimes entre elles. En revanche nous avons appris de l'une des personnes avec qui nous avons parler, qui était un ami d'un des couples tués il y a quelques jours, qu'ils ont été ensemble à un carnaval de rue la nuit avant leur meurtre, et que là-bas un homme a bousculé le couple et est repartit sans dire une mot. »

Gina continua : « Il a dit qu'ils n'y avaient pas fait attention jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à leur voiture et qu'ils avaient perdu les clés alors que son ami ne les avaient pas sorties une seule fois quand ils étaient là-bas, donc qu'il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il les ait laissé tomber quelque part. »

« Il semblait penser que ce gars était un pickpocket et qu'il ait volé les clés pour rentrer chez eux, mais ils ne l'avait pas signalé à qui que ce soit parce qu'ils avez des clés de rechange. » rajouta Beth « Notre témoin a dit qu'ils avaient prévu de changer les serrures et de demander un autre jeux de clés deux jours plus tard, parce que le lendemain était un dimanche. Ça explique comment notre suspect a été capable d'entrer sans effraction. »

« Est ce qu'il vous a donné une description de l'homme qui leur est rentrer dedans ? » demanda Sam.

Beth secoua la tête et répondit : « Oui, il a dit que le gars portait une casquette de base-ball qui couvrait son visage, donc il n'a pas pu le voir, mais il a aussi dit qu'il était relativement grand et blanc. Ça nous aide pas vraiment à rétrécir la liste des suspects. »

Mick regarda Sam et repris : « Deux témoins de notre scènes de crimes donnent la même description d'un homme qui les a bousculé au centre commercial, avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent que l'une des dernières victimes avait perdu son porte-feuille, à l'exception qu'elle ont aussi dit qu'il était assez musclé. Ça ne nous aide toujours pas à rétrécir la liste des suspects. »

« Peut être qu'il s'est débrouillé pour voler toutes les victimes avant de les tuer. » dit John « Aucunes des maisons ne présentent de signes d'effraction. Il est malin. »

« non, il ne l'est pas. » réagit Coop « Il est seulement très doué. Si il était intelligent il n'aurait tué personnes. Il est probable, avec un sadique tel que notre homme, que nous aurons à le tuer pour l'arrêter. Les meurtriers ne voient jamais à travers les conséquences de leurs actions. Il ils le faisaient, j'aimerais croire qu'il y aurait moins de meurtres. »

« Cooper a raison. » convenu Mick « Notre suspect fait de toutes évidences ces meurtres pour faire sortir une personne afin de la tuer pour de venger. Il est vraiment stupide de croire que ça vaut la peine de tuer plusieurs innocents juste pour se venger d'une seule personne. »

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de parler, ils rassemblèrent tout le monde au poste dans la pièce principale et passaient donner le profil de leur tueur.

Beth commença : « Après avoir observer tous les détails de l'affaire qui nous a été confiée, nous savons que notre suspect à tué de nombreuses personnes dans une période de deux semaines, ce qui veut dire que cet homme est extrêmement dangereux et en colère. C'est un tueur frénétique, ce qui veut dire qu'il va continuer à tuer, jusqu'à ce qu'on l'arrête ou que les meurtres ne lui donnent plus de satisfactions parce qu'il a finalement décidé de s'en prendre à la cible de sa colère puis de se tuer. La seule différence est qu'il observe ses victimes. Il est très prudent et ne laisse rien derrière qui puisse nous servir à savoir qui il est. »

Mick continua : « Il choisit délibérément ses victimes au hasard et amène avec lui différentes armes dans le but de nous déstabiliser. Vu qu'il reproduit le moins possible les choses, le plus dur pour nous va être de savoir qui il est. Cependant, il veut que nous sachions que chacun de ces meurtres est fait par lui seul, alors il nous laisse un indice qui relie ces meurtres entre eux, le message sanglant sur le mur. »

« Comment savoir que ces meurtres ne sont pas l'œuvre d'imitateurs ? » demanda l'agent Daniels.

« Parce que le message sur les mur n'a pas été révélé aux médias. » lui répondit Prophète « Ce qui est un très bon choix. De plus, chacune des victimes ont été tuées chez elles, et les messages étaient toujours les même, à la même place. C'est sont mode opératoire et rien n'indique qu'il ait un complice. »

Finalement Sam termina : « Il tue ces personnes dans le but d'atteindre sa victime finale, ce qui nous amène à penser que c'est peut être l'un d'entre vous, puisque nous sommes les seuls au courant pour les messages. Nous devons rapidement le retrouver lui ou la personne qu'il recherche, avant qu'il ne décide de conclure son jeux. Je dirais que vu la rage qu'il a montré sur ses victimes jusque là, sa cible est en sérieux danger. »

Chacun des agents et des officiers dans le poste se dispersèrent et commencèrent à parler calmement entre eux. Ces à ce moment que la ''Cellule Rouge'' vit l'agent Daniels prendre part l'agent Franklin et marcher vers un endroit privé. Sam, Mick et le autres les suivirent discrètement et quand finalement ils les trouvèrent, ils virent qu'ils étaient en train de se disputer. Cependant, dès qu'ils s'approchèrent, l'agent Franklin s'enfuit en sortant du poste de police.

« On prend Franklin ! » cria Mick alors que lui et Prophète le prirent en chasse dans la rue. Sam Beth, et Gina restèrent avec l'agent Daniels, qui ne semblait pas vraiment désireux de leur parler. Il n'avait rien fait de mal, mais il avait récemment découvert que son collègue, oui.

Daniels prit finalement la parole : « Je vais vous dire tout ce que je sais, mais je vous promet que je n'ai rien à voir avec ça. Je ne vais pas essayer de défendre mon collègue. »

« Nous verrons. » répondit Sam.


	5. Chapter 5 : Poursuite

Beth et Gina mirent l'agent Daniels dans une des salles d'interrogatoire du poste pour qu'ils puissent parler en privé. Sam les suivait de près,mais fut interrompu par le capitaine Grayson qui demandait à savoir ce qui passé.

« Nous avons trouvé les agents Franklin et Daniels en train de se disputer, et dès que nous nous sommes approchés pour savoir ce qu'il en retourné, l'agent Franklin s'est enfui. » lui dit Sam « Prophète et Mick sont après lui. Le reste de mon équipe et moi même allons parler avec l'agent Daniels. Si il n'a rien fait, tout ira bien. »

« Les agents Franklin et Daniels sont de bons hommes. » lui répondit le capitaine Grayson « Je ne peux pas croire que l'un d'entre eux soit impliqué avec le psychopathe que nous recherchons. »

Sam leva sa main pour empêcher le capitaine de suivre ses amies et l'agent Daniels dans la salle et reprit : « Si c'est vrai, alors tout ira bien comme je l'ai dit. Vous pouvez écouter et regarder derrière la vitre si vous voulez, mais nous avons besoin de parler avec lui sans votre présence dans la pièce. Daniels pourrait ne pas être aussi conciliant à nous dire ce qu'il sait. »

La capitaine Grayson hocha finalement la tête et Sam rentra dans la salle avant de fermer la porte. Il trouva Daniels assit sur une des chaises pendant que Beth et Gina attendaient toutes les deux qu'il pose les questions. Sam s'assit directement en face de l'agent et commença.

« A propos de quoi vous et votre partenaire vous disputiez vous ? » demanda t'il « Vous nous avez dit que vous ne protégeriez pas Franklin. Dites nous ce que vous savez et nous vous aiderons vous et lui, si nous le pouvons. »

« Depuis qu'on nous a confier cette enquête, Will agissait bizarrement. » commença Daniels « Je veux dire, il avait l'air nerveux. Donc, j'ai essayer de lui en parler plusieurs fois et il m'a assurer que tout allait bien. Je ne l'ai pas cru alors j'ai commençait à fouiller un peu. Il a commençait à passer des appels téléphoniques étranges, et quand il le faisait il se glisser toujours dans un endroit pour parler en privé. Il n'avait jamais fait ça avant. Alors j'ai pris une de nos technologies et j'ai fait une copie de son numéro de téléphone. Tous ces appels secrets venaient d'un téléphone satellite. Hier j'ai voulu lui demander des explications à propos de ces appels. Je le suspectais de travailler avec le tueur. »

Sam demanda : « Que vous a-t-il répondu ? »

Daniels répondit : « Rien. Je veux dire, je n'ai pas eu la chance de parler avec lui. Quand je suis venu le voir je l'ai entendu parler au téléphone avec quelqu'un, mais avant que j'ai pu m'avancer notre capitaine nous a appelé pour nous explique quelque chose au sujet de l'affaire. »

« Et qu'avez vous entendu lorsqu'il parlait ? » demanda Beth.

« Je l'ai entendu dire quelque chose à propos de mentir à notre capitaine pour le convaincre de vous appeler vous pour vous demander de l'aide. » répondit Tim « Il assurait à celui avec qui il parler que vous seriez là cet après-midi. »

Gina regarda Sam et Beth, puis revint sur Daniels : « Vous voulez dire que Franklin a convaincu votre capitaine d'appeler spécialement notre équipe ? »

Daniels acquiesça et reprit : « Quand vous avez dit qu'il était possible que l'un d'entre nous soit la cible du tueur, j'ai vu Will devenir nerveux et après il a confirmé ce que je pensais quand on a commencé à parler. »

« Vous voulez dire que votre collègue travail avec le suspect et qu'il à tout fait pour que notre équipe vienne parce que l'un d'entre nous est se cible. » termina Sam.

« Il a tué toutes ces personnes juste pour leurrer l'un d'entre nous et le faire venir enquêter. » résuma Beth.

« Avez vous entendu Franklin dire qui était la cible ? » demanda Gina.

Tim répondit : « Je lui ai demandé avant que vous nous interrompiez. Will m'a juré qui ne savait pas qui c'était. Je ne l'ai pas cru à cause de tous les autres mensonges qu'il m'a dit ces derniers jours. »

Sam regarda tour à tour Beth et Gina et leur dit : « Appelez Mick et Prophète. Dîtes leur de revenir ici tout de suite avec Franklin. Je veux qu'aucun d'entre nous ne sorte seul tant qu'on a pas attrapé ce gars. »

Gina appela Jon et après quelques secondes elle dit : « Prophète ne répond pas. »

« Mick ne répond pas non plus. » ajouta Beth « Ils doivent toujours poursuivre Franklin. »

« Continuez d'essayer. » ordonna Sam « Je veux qu'ils reviennent maintenant ! »

« Prophète, dieu merci ! » cria Gina au téléphone alors que son ami avait finalement répondu « Toi et Mick devez revenir au poste tout de suite ! Nous venons juste d'apprendre que notre suspect est après l'un d'entre nous. Personne ne doit sortir seul jusqu'à ce qu'on l'attrape. »

Sam et Beth virent Gina soudain devenir blanche alors que Prophète répondait à sa demande de les voir revenir au poste.

 _ **Pendant ce temps**_

Mick et Prophète poursuivirent Franklin aussi vite qu'ils purent, mais ils le perdirent bientôt de vu alors qu'il tourné à un angle. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'angle, ils virent que la route se séparée en deux, et ils ne voyaient toujours pas l'agent.

« Je vais à gauche, tu prends à droite ! » cria Prophète alors qu'il s'engager dans la direction qu'il venait d'indiquer pendant que Mick prenait la direction opposée.

Prophète couru à toute allure dans l'espoir de rattraper Franklin, mais il arriva après quelques minutes dans une impasse, il allait abandonner quand soudain il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Jon se retourna rapidement et pris son adversaire par surprise, et lui faucha les jambes. Puis Jon sortit son arme qu'il pointa droit sur la tête de son adversaire. Franklin, surprit, lev rapidement les mains.

« J'abandonne ! Ne tirez pas ! » cria Franklin « Je suis désolé. J'allais seulement vous assommer. Je ne voulais pas vous blesser. Je ne peux pas aller en prison. Ma famille ne me le pardonnerait jamais. »

« Peut être que que vous auriez du y penser avant de faire ce que vous avez fait, peut importe ce que c'est. » répondit Prophète en sortant une paire de menottes de sa poche de pantalon « Maintenant mettez ça et marchez devant moi. Notre patron aura des questions a vous poser. »

Après que John ait ranger son arme dans son étui et qu'ils se soient mis en route vers la station, il prit rapidement son téléphone afin d'appeler Mick et lui dire qu'il avait attraper Franklin. Il ne décrocha pas. Après quelques minutes Jon réessaya mais eu le même résultat. Il avait vu que Gina avait voulu le joindre plusieurs fois pendant qu'il poursuivait l'agent, mais il était trop occuper à essayer d'appeler Mick pour s'en préoccuper. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il reçut soudain un autre appel d'elle, donc il décrocha, réalisant que peu importe ce qu'elle voulait lui dire ça devait être important.

« _Prophète, dieu merci !_ » il entendit Gina crier « _Toi et Mick devez revenir au poste tout de suite ! Nous venons juste d'apprendre que notre suspect est après l'un d'entre nous. Personne ne doit sortir seul jusqu'à ce qu'on l'attrape._ »

« Mick et moi nous sommes séparés pour trouver Franklin. » répondit Jon « J'essaie de le joindre pour lui dire que je l'ai attrapé mais il ne répond pas. Je retourne au poste. Une fois que j'aurais déposé cet enfoiré nous devrons trouver Mick. Continue d'essayer de l'appeler. »

L'agent supplia : « Il a dit qu'il me tuerait si je ne faisais pas ce qu'il me disait. Je... »

Prophète raccrocha son téléphone et poussa Franklin devant pour qu'il reprenne sa place avant de dire : « La ferme ! Tu ferais mieux de prier que notre ami soit sain et sauf, parce que si je découvre qu'il ne l'est pas, je te jure que tu vas regretter que je ne t'ai pas tué. »


	6. Chapter 6 : Enlèvement

Mick continua de courir dans la rue dans la direction qu'il avait pris, mais après un kilomètre, il s'arrêta finalement pour regarder les alentours. Il savait que l'agent Franklin avait probablement pris le direction de Prophète.

Il resta quelques minutes pour essayer de reprendre sa respiration. Pendant qu'il le faisait, il sortit son téléphone et vit qu'il avait manqué plusieurs appels ces dix dernières minutes, depuis qu'il avait quitté le poste, de chacun de ses coéquipiers. Mick allait rappeler Sam quand il se retourna brusquement pour voir plusieurs racailles tourner à l'angle et venir vers lui. Il garda son air fier mais, au son de lui, Mick savait qu'il avait des ennuies.

Il parla le premier pour dire : « Écoutez les gars, vous n'avais pas envie de faire ça peut importe ce que vous avez prévu. Je suis du FBI est si vous merdez avec moi... »

Celui que Mick pensait être le chef l'interrompit avec une voix moqueuse : « Il semblerait qu'on ait trouvé un british qui croit que les fédéraux en on quelque chose à faire de lui. Mon nom est Théo. Dis moi,c'est quoi le tien ? »

Mick répondit : « Mon nom ne te concerne pas, l'ami. Vous voulez vraiment vous battre contre moi ? Allez, laissez tomber. Il y a quelque part où je dois aller. »

« Désolé, le dur à cuire, mais plus maintenant. » dit Théo alors qu'il ordonnait à ses hommes d'attaquer.

Le sniper se défendit contre ceux qui l'attaquaient et Théo fut surpris de la férocité avec laquelle il se battait. Il était plus fort qu'il n'en avait l'air, mais malgré le fait que ses hommes se faisaient battre, Théo était heureux de participer au combat. Mais lorsqu'il vit qu'ils été sur le point de perdre, il savait qu'il devait mettre le british à terre. Donc il sortit un couteau et se déplaça doucement derrière lui.

Mick était trop concentré sur le reste des hommes qui continuaient de le charger pour remarquer le couteau avant que celui-ci ne se plante dans son abdomen. La douleur était insoutenable, mais ne le mit pas tout de suite à terre. Il utilisa les dernières forces qui lui restaient alors qu'il retirait rapidement la lame pour la planter dans la poitrine de Théo.

Le l'expression satisfaite de celui-ci se transforma en choque et en surprise alors qu'il tombé au sol, mort. Mick essaye de se concentrer sur les hommes restant pendant que ces derniers et leur chef tombé. Il savait que le combat n'était pas terminé, Mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas rester encore longtemps debout quand il s'écroula sur le sol. Néanmoins il resta conscient alors qu'il luttait contre la douleur.

Deux des membres du gang sortirent un pistolet de leur pantalons et les pontèrent vers lui pour le finir quand quelqu'un leur cria soudain de s'arrêter alors qu'il approchait du groupe. Les hommes baissèrent leurs armes mais ne les rangèrent pas.

L'un d'eux parla au nouvel arrivant qui venait de les rejoindre et s'avançait vers Mick : « Ce flic vient juste de tuer Théo. Il mérite de mourir, laissez moi le finir. »

Le nouvel arrivant hocha la tête et répondit : « Tu as raison il mérite de mourir, mais pas maintenant. Il mérite de souffrir avant pour ce qu'il m'a pris. Voici l'argent que j'avais promis à ton ami. »

« Pour ce genre d'affaire, je suis heureux de reprendre là où Théo s'est arrête. » répondit le bras droit de Théo alors que l'étranger près de Mick lui donnait ce qui semblait être une grosse liasse de billets. « C'est un plaisir de faire des affaires avec toi, mec. »

Le gang partit, laissant le cadavre de leur ancien chef sur le sol, le couteau toujours planté dans la poitrine. L'homme qui les avaient payé pour mettre Mick à terre s'agenouilla devant lui afin de rentrer dans son champs de vision. Le sniper essaya de se concentrer sur le visage de l'homme et c'est à ce moment qu'il le reconnut et qu'il comprit pourquoi il avait été dès le début celui qui été visé.

 _ **Au poste de police**_

Dès que Prophète fut de retour au poste de police avec l'agent Franklin, il le confia à quelques agents qui travaillaient là et partit retrouver ses amis qui s'équipaient et leur demanda : « Mick n'est toujours pas revenu ? Il n'a même pas appelé ? »

Sam secoua le tête et répondit : « Non, pas encore. Il apparaît que Franklin travaillait avec notre suspect afin de nous tromper parce qu'il était après Mick tout ce temps. Nous devons le trouver. Il n'est peut être pas encore revenu parce qu'il a un tout autre genre d'ennuis, mais mon instinct me dit que ce n'est pas le cas. »

Prophète frappa le mur avec son poing alors qu'il s'écria : « Nous n'aurions jamais dû nous séparer ! C'était mon idée. »

Gina s'avança vers son ami et lui répondit : « Ce n'est pas ta faute Prophète. Tu n'avais aucun moyen de savoir que ça arriverait. »

« Gina a raison. » ajouta Beth « Nous n'avons jamais envisager la possibilité que ce soit l'un d'entre nous la cible. Nous avons juste présumé que c'était l'un des agents de ce poste. »

« Garcia, c'est Cooper. » annonça Sam au téléphone quand la magicienne des ordinateurs décrocha après qu'il ait composé son numéro « J'ai besoin que tu me rende un service et que tu localise le téléphone de Mick, tout de suite ! »

« Est ce que cette bombe aurait des ennuis ? » demanda t'elle sombrement en commençant à taper sur les touches de son claviers.

Sam soupira et répondit : « Oui, nous qu'il en a. J'ai besoin que tu le trouve. Aussi, j'ai besoin que tu examines toutes nos anciennes affaires. Trouves si un des criminels que nous avons déjà arrêté est sorti et pourrait en vouloir à Mick. Fais marcher ta magie et trouve nous n'importe quoi qui pourrait nous dire qui est ce monstre. »

Pénélope travailla aussi vite qu'elle pouvait pour repérer le portable de Mick comme Sam l'avait demandé. Quand elle eut réussit, Sam, Prophète, Gina, Beth, et aussi quelques autres agents quittèrent le poste pour commencer les recherches de leur ami disparu. Prophète les guida jusqu'à l'angle où lui et Mick s'étaient séparés et pris la direction que le sniper emprunté la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Pénélope les guida jusqu'à l'endroit d'où elle percevait le signal.

Après un kilomètre, ils arrivèrent à un autre angle et, quand ils tournèrent, ils se stoppèrent soudainement avant de s'avancer doucement vers l'endroit où gisait seul sur le sol un cadavre, avec un couteau planté dans la poitrine. Le portable de Mick reposait à coté, par terre.

L'équipe se sentie quelque peu soulagée de voir que le cadavre n'était pas celui du sniper, mais cela ne dura pas. C'est à ce moment qu'ils virent ce qu'ils redoutaient le plus, un message du tueur sur le mur d'un immeuble près de la scène de crime, écrit sans aucuns doutes avec le sang de Mick. Le message disait :

''IL EST À MOI MAINTENANT''


	7. Chapter 7 : Recherches

On délimita la zone de crime et les médecin légiste ainsi que son assistant et l'équipe scientifique rejoignirent l'équipe ''Cellule Rouge'' et les autres agents sur la scène du meurtre. Sam était à genoux et regardait de près le sol autour de lui.

Ses coéquipiers le rejoignirent et Beth demanda « À quoi tu penses, Coop ? »

Sam répondit : « Regarde le sol autour de toi. Il y a du sang et des traces de lutte partout autour de ce corps. On dirait que Mick s'est battu contre plusieurs personnes, probablement ses amis. Il a des tatouages tout le long de ses bras, aussi bien que des cicatrices sur le visage et plusieurs piercings. Je devine qu'il faisait parti d'un gang, peut être le chef. »

« Ce gars et son gang ont dû attaquer Mick quand il rentrait au poste. » reprit Gina « Mais pour quelle raison, autre que parce qu'ils en avaient l'occasion ? Il n'y a pas moyens que Mick les ait provoqué. »

« Ils étaient employés. » répondit Sam « Notre suspect savait qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir le dessus sur Mick seul. Mick est un combattant émérite et malgré le fait qu'il soit dépassé en nombre, il a dû prendre un sale coup pour être mis à terre. Regardez le sang qui a servi à écrire le message. Quand les résultats reviendront du laboratoire, je paris qu'ils diront que c'est le sien. »

Prophète passa sa main sur son visage et reprit : « Donc Mick était blessé. Probablement par un couteau, le même couteau qui ce trouve sur le corps. Il a dû le retirer de son propre corps pour le planter dans la poitrine de ce gars. Si tu dis que notre suspect a payer ces hommes pour l'attaquer, pourquoi l'a t'il pris ? Il laisse toujours un corps à trouver pour nous. Pourquoi ne nous avoir laissé que le message cette fois ? »

Sam répondit : « Parce qu'il veut que Mick souffre. Il a tué toutes ses autres victimes relativement vite. De toute évidence, il l'a pris pour le torturer à cause de toute la haine qu'il ressent pour lui. »

Beth reprit : « On le trouvera Coop. Maintenant on devrait retourner au poste pour parler avec Franklin. On peut le faire dire pourquoi il travaillait avec notre suspect ou quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider à trouver Mick. »

« C'est enfoiré s'est servi de nous pour livrer Mick à ce monstre. » réagit Prophète, en colère « J'aimerais plus que tout retourner au poste et étrangler cet homme moi même. »

« Nous le voulons tous. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui va aider Mick. » lui répondit Gina.

« Je l'ai aider à amener Mick droit sur notre tueur ! » s'écria Prophète « Je n'aurais jamais dû être aussi stupide et proposer que l'on se sépare ! »

Sam mit sa main sur l'épaule de son ami et le retourna pour lui faire face alors qu'il lui répondait : « Ce n'est pas ta faute Prophète, comme on te l'a déjà dit tout à l'heure. Tu ne peux pas te blâmer pour ça. Mick ne le ferait certainement pas. Blâme Franklin, blâme notre tueur, et blâme les membres du gang que nous allons trouver et arrêter pour avoir aider le suspect. Nous allons trouver Mick et les faire payer. »

Environs trente cinq minutes plus tard, l'équipe arrive au poste et allèrent directement où le capitaine Grayson et l'agent Daniels étaient tous les deux, regardants dans la même salle d'interrogation où ils étaient tout à l'heure, observants l'homme qui jusque là était le partenaire de Daniels.

Alors que l'équipe approchait, Grayson dit : « Je l'ai mis là dedans parce que je savais que vous voudriez lui parler. Jusqu'ici, il a refusait de nous dire quoi que ce soit à moi ou à Daniels, mais j'ai le sentiment que vous pourrez le faire parler. Nous allons l'inculper avec les charges, mais nous ne sommes pas vraiment desquelles lui faire porter. Nous vous laisserons décider. »

Daniels prit la parole : « Je vois que vous n'avez pas pu trouver votre ami. Je suis désolé de ne pas vous en avoir parlé plus tôt. J'aurais dû. »

« Ouais, vous auriez dû. » répondit Beth alors qu'elle suivait Sam, Jon et Gina dans la salle.

Alors qu'ils entraient, Prophète lança un regard furieux à l'homme assis sur la chaise mais avant que lui ou quiconque ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Franklin s'écria : « Écoutez, je n'avais pas la moindre idée que le tueur allait enlever votre ami... »

Sam répondit : « Mais vous saviez que votre ami allait enlever Mick à un moment donné. Maintenant, nous voulons savoir pourquoi vous avez volontairement aider un psychopathe à nous leurrer. »

« Je ne l'ai pas fait volontairement. » plaida t'il « Et il n'est certainement pas mon ami. Il a menacé de me tuer moi et ma famille. Je n'avais pas d'autres choix que de convaincre notre capitaine de vous faire venir vous et votre équipe pour nous aider. J'ai dit au capitaine que j'avais un ami, l'agent Ranwson du département des sciences du comportement, qui serait plus que ravi de nous aider à résoudre notre enquête et qu'il me devait une faveur. Nous étions désespérés. Grayson m'a donner son accord et m'a dit de passer moi même l'appel. Puis le tueur m'a dit de l'appeler une fois qu'il serait arrivé. Je ne sais pas comment il savait que votre homme était tout seul. J'ai juste couru quand j'ai réalisé que vous étiez sur le point de tout découvrir. Je n'ai rien à voir avec cet enlèvement je vous le jure. »

« Pourquoi vous n'avez pas dit à votre capitaine ou votre collègue ce qui ce passait ? » demanda Sam « Daniels suspectait que quelque chose n'allait pas depuis le débute. Il vous à même confronter à ce sujet plus d'une fois et vous lui avez menti. Vous auriez pu nous le dire. Nous vous aurions aider. On aurait mis en place une protection pour votre famille. Vous avez vendu Mick. »

Alors que Franklin baissa ses yeux et regarda ses genoux avec honte, il répondit : « Il m'aurait tué. »

Jon frappa son poing sur la table à côté de l'homme et cria : « Si on me donnait le choix entre sauver ma vie ou celle de quelqu'un d'autre, je serais heureux de choisir l'autre ! Mon ami est blessé et va peut être mourir à cause de vous ! Est ce que au moins vous vous en souciez ? »

« On ne dirait pas. » trancha Sam alors que Franklin se tournait vers eux et que Gina s'avançait vers Prophète pour le calmer « Votre capitaine va vous inculper pour obstruction, conspiration et tentative de meurtre sur un agent fédéral. Si ça devient un meurtre, vous regretterez de ne pas avoir laissé ce monstre vous tuer vous et votre famille. Juste pour que vous sachiez, L'homme que vous avez livré à ce psychopathe serait mort pour vous, même en sachant ce que vous avez fait. C'est le genre d'homme qu'il est. »

Sam et on équipe sortirent de la salle, Beth regarda le capitaine et lui dit : « Il est tout à vous. »

Sam marcha vers les tableaux et écrivit dessus tout ce qu'ils savaient à propos de l'enlèvement de Mick alors qu'il expliquait à son équipe : « Je vais appeler Garcia pour savoir ce qu'elle à pu trouver à propos du gang associé à notre mort. Ensuite nous passerons l'information aux autres agents, pour que nous puissions nous concentrer sur notre tueur pour retrouver Mick. Tout ceux qui sont impliqué dans les blessures de Mick seront arrêté, peu importe qui ils sont. »

« Je suis d'accord avec toi, Coop. » répondit Beth « Je vais aller parler au capitaine Grayson et à l'agent Daniels. Il peut peut être se faire pardonner en nous aidant maintenant. »

« Pénélope, c'est encore moi. » dit Sam au téléphone après l'avoir appelée une nouvelle fois « J'ai besoins que tu fasses quelque chose d'autre pour moi. Je suis désolé de t'en demander autant. »

Garcia répondit rapidement : « Ce n'est pas un problème, mon chéri. Je suis volontaire pour vous aider de toute façon si je peux retrouver ce charmant morceau de beau garçon que nous apprécions et adorons tous. »

Sam sourit et repris : « Merci. Maintenant je vais t'envoyer la photo d'un gars que nous pensons que Mick a tué en essayant de se défendre quand in a était enlever. Nous pensons qu'il faisait parti d'un gang, peut être même que c'était le chef. J'ai besoin que tu fasses tout ce que tu peux pour trouver qui sont ses associés connus et les membres de son gang pour que nous puissions les arrêter. As tu trouvé quoi que ce soit sur quelqu'un assez en colère contre Mick pour faire tout cela ? »

« J'ai bien peur que non, pas encore Coop. » répondit Garcia « Il y a beaucoup d'informations à traiter pour moi. Je vous promet que je vous tient au courant de ce que je trouve dès que je trouve quelque chose. Plus vous me donnez d'informations les gars, mieux c'est. Bonne chance ! »

« Merci mon cœur. » lui dit Sam avant de raccrocher « Maintenant, pendant que Pénélope fait ça, nous devons essayer de faire une liste nous même des personnes de personnes que nous connaissons de nos enquêtes qui pourraient avoir fat ça. Nous devons aussi garder à l'esprit que notre tueur peut faire partit du passé de Mick en Angleterre. Si qui que ce soit colle au profil, Pénélope le trouvera. Mettons nous au travail. Mick compte sur nous.


	8. Chapter 8 : Tortures

Mick était couché sur le dos, sur le sol du salon d'une maison sale et vide. Ses mains étaient attachées dans son dos et ses chevilles maintenues également entre elles. Sa tête pendait sur sa droite alors qu'il était resté inconscient depuis le combat. La lumière arriva de la fenêtre alors que le soleil se levait et que Mick commença à reprendre conscience. Alors qu'il émergeait, la première chose qu'il fut capable de ressentir était l'intense douleur dan son abdomen et il se souvint subitement de la blessure qu'il avait reçu en se battant contre le gang, mais pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis. Il baissa les yeux sur l'endroit où s'était enfoncé le couteau et vit qu'il avait été sommairement bandé.

Il tenta de bouger et d'observer les alentours mais il se rendit compte que ses mains et ses pieds étaient attachés, et il se sentait tellement faibles que ses mouvement étaient lents. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua quelqu'un, un homme un peu plus jeune que lui, assit dans un des coins de la pièce. Mick essaya de se concentrer sur lui et quand il y parvint, il se souvint l'avoir vu penché au-dessus de lui juste après le combat.

L'étranger parla le premier et lui dit : « Bonjour, Mick. Je commençais à penser que tu était mort. Tu as été inconscient un long moment. Cependant, ça a peut être un rapport avec la drogue que je t'ai injectée dans le sang afin de t'assommer. J'ai pris soin de ta blessure. Ça devrait mettre un moment avant de s'infecter, alors tu ne devrais pas tomber malade tout de suite. Tu te souviens de moi ? »

Mick continua de fixer le jeune homme alors qu'il répondait tristement : « Lance Bryant. Bien sûr que je me souviens de toi. »

« Très bien ! » se réjouit Lance « Maintenant te rappelles tu de cet endroit ? Ça a un peu changer depuis que tu es venu. C'est pareil que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, excepté que c'est un peu plus vide et beaucoup plus sale. La poussière et la saleté ont tendance à s'installer quand il n'y a plus personne pour nettoyer. »

Mick regarda autours de lui comme il pu, et après quelques secondes à se demander pourquoi l'endroit lui semblait si familier, il réalisé finalement où il était. Il laissa tomber sa tête en arrière sur le sol et ferma ses yeux avant de les ouvrir de nouveau pour voir que Lance avait bougé pour finir une fois de plus s'agenouiller en face de lui.

« C'est la maison où le docteur et sa famille vivaient. » répondit Mick « Le docteur qui a diagnostiqué que ton père souffrait de troubles post-traumatiques et a donné le mot final pour qu'il soit renvoyé des Forces Spéciales Britanniques. Tu es revenu et tu les a tué pour finir le travail que ton père avait commencé. »

« C'est exacte ! » répondit Bryant « Il n'a pas pu parce que tu l'as tué. Toi, qui clamait être son ami. »

Mick répliqua : « Si je n'avait pas tirer, il aurait tué cette famille et mon ami. Je ne pouvais pas laissé ça arriver. J'ai supplié ton père d'arrêter et de les laisser partir, mais il n'a pas voulu. Crois moi je ne voulais pas le tuer, mais il ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Je suis désolé. »

Lance ricana et répondit : « Tu es désolé ? Être désolé ne va pas ramener mon père ! »

« Pourquoi as tu tué toutes ces personnes ? » demanda le sniper «Elles n'avait rien a voir dans ce qui se passe entre toi et moi. Pourquoi ne pas juste m'avoir trouvé et tué ? »

« Ma famille a été détruite à cause de toi. » répondit-il « Ma mère s'est mise à boire, beaucoup, et mon frère a été en prison pour deux attaques de banques et meurtres, le résultat de sa colère.

Je voulais que tu ressentes ce que ça fait de savoir que tu es responsable de la mort des personnes que j'ai tué avant, avant que je ne te tue lentement et douloureusement. Tu mérite de souffrir pour ce que tu as fait. Peut être que je suis fou comme mon père l'était, mais au moins je m'amuse, et crois moi tué ces personnes était vraiment marrant. Te tuer va être la cerise sur le gâteau. Mais rassure toi, les meurtres vont s'arrêter parce qu'aucuns ne vaudra la peine d'être tué après toi. »

Mick l'implora une dernière fois et dit : « Je ferais tu ce que je peux pour t'aider si tu me laisses partir, mais si tu ne le fais pas, quand mes équipiers t'arrêteront tu seras exécuté, je peux te le garantir. J'irais leur parler pour essayer de les convaincre de garder l'aiguille loin de ton bras. »

Lance gloussa : « Ne n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un gars comme toi supplierais un jour pour sa vie. »

« Je ne te supplie pas d'épargner ma vie. » répondit Mick « Je te supplie d'épargner la tienne. Je ne m'inquiète pas de ce qui peut m'arriver. Je ne jamais vraiment fait. Je m'inquiète juste pour mes amis et ceux que j'ai juré de protéger. Et tu en fais parti. »

« Je suis désolé de briser ton espoir de me convaincre d'arrêter ce que je suis en train de faire, mais ça n'arrivera pas. » répliqua Bryant alors qu'il quittait la pièce.

Pour dire la vérité, une part de Mick pensait qu'il méritait de mourir pour ce qu'il avait fait à son ami ainsi qu'a sa famille plus d'un an plus tôt. Il espérait juste que la balle qu'il avait reçu de Todd Bryant avait été sa punition.

Quand Lance rentra de nouveau dans la pièce il avait avec lui une caméra et un pied qu'il commença à installer. Le sniper vit que le fils de son ami avait prévu de filmer ce qu'il avait, peu import ce que c'était, prévu de lui faire subir. C'était un moyen pour lui de se rappeler ce qu'il allait ressentir alors qu'il allait lentement le tuer. C'était un moyen de se rappeler ce qu'il allait ressentir alors qu'il allait tuer l'homme qui avait abattu son père et détruit sa famille.

Puis Lance sortit une nouvelle fois de la pièce et revint cette fois-ci avec une chaise, un défibrillateur, des électrodes qui y étaient rattachées, ainsi que des palettes dont se servaient les médecins pour faire repartir leur cœur d'un patient. Cette machine avait été aménagée comme un instrument de torture et Mick savait ce que Lance avait prévu. La douleur était inévitable, mais il n'allait certainement pas donner la satisfaction à son bourreau de l'entendre pleurer ou de crier, pas si ça pouvait l'aider. »

Lance s'avança finalement vers Mick et lui détacha les mains, mais pas les chevilles. Il le traîna ensuite brutalement vers la chaise et l'assit il lui attacha rapidement les poignets sur les accoudoirs de la chaise et s'assura que la corde était assez serrez pour ne pas que Mick puisse s'en défaire. La drogue qu'il lui avait donné commençait à disparaître mais Lance ne voulait pas lui donner une autre dose car il voulait qu'il soit complètement conscient afin de ressentir toute la douleur qu'il allait lui infliger.

« Tu vas me tuer en m'électrocutant à mort. » constata Mick alors que Lance découpait son tee-shirt pour le mettre torse nu « Je ne vais pas te faire le plaisir de crier. »

« Tu n'en as pas besoin. » répondit Bryant alors qu'il sortait un tissus de sa poche et s'en servit pour bâillonner Mick « Juste au cas ou tu le ferais. Je n'ai pas envie que les voisins appellent la police. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas laisser ça te tuer. J'ai prévu autre chose pour toi. Indolore mais terrifiant. »

Lance mit le défibrillateur sur le sol à côté de la chaise, et prit les électrodes qu'il plaça sur le torse de Mick. Puis il alla jusqu'à la caméra, l'alluma et appuya sur le bouton marche. Pendant qu'il faisait ça, Mick garda ses yeux fixé sur lui et non sur la caméra alors. Lance plaça la caméra de manière à ne pas être vu, se focalisant uniquement sur Mick et la chaise à laquelle il était attaché.

Une fois que tout fut prêt, Bryant alla vers le défibrillateur, s'agenouilla et tourna le bouton vers le plus petit cran, tandis que le corps de Mick convulsait alors que l'électricité atteignait sa poitrine. Il renversa sa tête en arrière et garda ses yeux et ses poings fermés alors que la douleur continua d'affluer pendant plus d'une minute. Comme le sniper l'avait promis, il ne cria pas, mais Lance pouvait l'entendre gémir alors qu'il combattait la douleur.

Quand Bryant éteignit finalement la machine, Mick laissa sa tête doucement tomber sur son torse, garda ses yeux fermés tout en ouvrant et en fermant ses poings, sachant que la douleur allait augmenter au fur et à mesure. Lance Bryant sourit et continua le même processus en augmentant l'intensité petit à petit, jusqu'à ce que Mick ne puisse plus le supporter et s'évanouit. Ensuite Lance alla éteindre la caméra et se tourna une dernière fois vers le tueur de son père avant de quitter la pièce. Il rigola et partit préparer les derniers détails pour son ultime vengeance.


	9. Chapter 9 : Arrestations

Sam, Beth, et Gina s'assirent autour d'une table qu'ils avaient placé près des détails de l'enquête. Sam faisait des allers-retours de frustration, sachant que leur ami se trouvait quelque part là dehors, seul et blessé. La plupart des agents et des autres officiers avaient aidé l'équipe pendant un moment, mais ils avaient tous été renvoyés chez eux pour dormir. Seul le capitaine Grayson et l'agent Daniels étaient restés.

Pendant des heures l'équipe s'était plongée dans leurs anciennes affaires où ils savaient que les suspect avaient des raisons d'en vouloir ou d'être en colère contre Mick d'une certaine manière. Après avoir vérifier avec Garcia si plusieurs détenus ou des membres de leurs familles qui l'avaient menacé avaient été relâchés ces dernières semaines, ils se retrouvèrent au point de départ.

Tous les membres de étaient perdus et sur les nerfs. Cela faisait plus de vingt quatre heures que Mick avait été enlevé et ils étaient encore très loin de découvrir qui avait pu faire ça. Sam passa doucement ses mains devant son visage et ensuite cogna ses poings sur le tableau.

Beth se leva de la table et marcha doucement vers lui : « Mick ne voudrait pas que tu te fasses du mal pour ça. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Personne ne te le reproche, pas plus que Mick ne le ferait. Tu le sais. »

Sam rigola et répondit : « C'est mon boulot de vers dire ça. Je sais que ce n'est pas de ma faute. Mick et moi ça remonte à loin. Il est comme le petit frère que je n'est jamais eu. Je ne pense pas lui avoir déjà dit. Je ne peux pas... »

« Mick est comme un frère pour chacun d'entre nous. » l'interrompit Prophète « Il est toujours là dehors, il est toujours en vie et en train de se battre. Il n'abandonnera pas, alors nous non plus. »

« Nous allons trouver cet enfoiré à temps. » continua Gina « Nous nous en sommes toujours sortis quand les choses devenaient sérieuses. »

Juste au moment où Beth allait prendre la parole, le téléphone de Sam sonna, et quand il vit que c'était Garcia qui le rappelait, il plaça le portable sur la table et mit le haut-parleur.

Sam dit : « Tu es sur hauts-parleurs Pénélope, on est tous là. Qu'est ce que tu as pour nous ? »

« J'ai finalement trouvé les informations que vous m'aviez demandé a propos de ceux qui ont attaqué Mick. » répondit Garcia « Leur chef s'appelait Théo Chang. Il a été en prison pour agression mais a été relâché quand les victimes ont refusé de témoigner contre lui et son gang. Ceux sont tous des brutes et de vrais enfoirés. Ils ont tous un casiers pour diverses choses. »

« Bon travail, Pénélope. » répondit Sam « Peux tu nous envoyer les informations ? »

« C'est déjà en chemin à l'heure où nous parlons, ainsi que leur planque. » assura la technicienne.

Tout d'un coup, une autre voix se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil : « C'est homme est génial ! Désolé ! »

« Qui est avec toi, Garcia ? » demanda Beth.

Pénélope répondit rapidement : « Oh, désolée ! J'ai appelé un peu de renfort pour traiter toutes ces informations. Vous en avez demandé beaucoup, et ce n'est pas pour me plaindre, mais j'ai essayé de faire aussi vite que j'ai pu, et c'était le seul moyen. Tout le monde, j'aimerais vous présenter Kevin Lynch, c'est mon petit copain. En fait, c'est mon fiancé maintenant »

« Félicitation tous les deux ! » répondit Sam « merci Kevin de nous rejoindre. On aurait vraiment besoin de ton aide. »

« Ce n'est pas un problème, Monsieur. » assura Kevin « Pénélope m'a dit le pus grand bien de votre équipe. Je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour vous aider à retrouver votre ami. »

« On reste en contacte. » ajouta Garcia avant de raccrocher.

Beth jeta un coup d'œil sur les dossiers que la technicienne avait envoyé et dit : « Il est peu être tard, mais je vais appeler le SWAT pour qu'ils nous rejoignent là-bas. On moins on va pouvoir attraper certains des gars qui sont responsables de l'enlèvement de Mick. »

Sam acquiesça et reprit : « C'est vrai ! Je me moque de savoir qui tu dois réveiller. Je veux qu'ils payent ce soir. Heureusement, nous pourrons peut être obtenir d'eux une meilleure description de notre suspect. »

Prophète ajouta : « Ouais, ils ont définitivement dû voir notre homme, au moins, s'il les a payé pour blesser Mick, la transaction à dû se faire en personne. »

« Allons les trouver ! » compléta Sam.

Environs vingts minutes plus tard, l'équipe ainsi que le SWAT arrivèrent devant le garage servant de planque à Théo et son gang. Sam, Beth, Gina et Prophète restèrent derrière le SWAT alors qu'ils chargeaient et commençaient à procéder aux arrestations. Certains membres se rendirent sans résister, mais la plupart sortirent leurs armes pour faire feu sur les agents venus les arrêter. Au final, un membre de l'équipe du SWAT avait pris une balle dans l'épaule et deux types du gang avaient été descendus. Puis le SWAT regroupa chacun d'entre eux et les amena devant l'équipe ''Cellule Rouge''.

Sam parla le premier et demanda d'une voix forte : « Lequel d'entre vous est le nouveau leader de ce gang ? Nous savons que vous avez été payés par notre tueur pour abattre l'agent fédéral contre qui vous vous êtes battus plus tôt. »

Un des hommes répondit : « Vous voulez parler du british qui a tué Théo ? »

« Ce british, comme vous l'appelez, est un de nos amis » répondit Sam en colère « Vous et vos copains allez payer pour l'avoir livrer au type à qui vous lui avez vendu, mais nous pouvons vous offrir un accord, malgré ce que je pense, si vous nous donnez une description de l'homme ainsi que d'autres détails pouvant nous permettre de l'identifier. Si vous ne le faites pas, nous vous jetterons tous dans une cellule pour le reste de vos vies. Personne ne pourra vous aider à vous tirer d'affaire cette fois. »

Le même gars qui avait pris la parole plus tôt répondit : « Je m'en fout de ce que vous allez nous faire. Allez-y, foutez nous en taule. Nous n'y resterons pas aussi longtemps que vous le pensez. Personnes n'a jamais maintenu sa plainte contre nous. »

Beth répondit : « Crois-moi, mon pote. Nous avons de nombreuses preuves contre toi et tes copains ici, assez pour vous faire pourrir pour le reste de vos pathétiques existences. Nous avons le cadavre de votre ex-leader sur la scène de crime où il a poignardé notre ami, ainsi que beaucoup de vos empreintes digitales et des prélèvements de sang différents. Il n'y aura aucune sortie cette fois."

« Attendez, je vais vous dire tout ce que je sais ! » Cria un autre homme alors que l'équipe avait commencé à s'éloigner d'eux « Un certain type s'est approché de nous dans la rue et nous a donné une image de votre ami, nous disant qu'il nous payerait une grosse somme d'argent si nous lui tombions dessus. L'argent était trop intéressant pour laisser passer cette chance, donc nous avons tous été d'accord. Nous avions pensé qu'un type comme lui ne poserait aucun problème, mais il était beaucoup plus fort que ce à quoi nous nous étions attendu et Theo s'est mis en colère. C'est lui qui a sorti son couteau et l'a poignardé. Tout à coup, votre ami a soudainement retiré le couteau de sa poitrine et l'a planté dans Theo. On ne l'avait pas vu venir. Le type est ensuite arrivé pour nous payer et puis nous sommes partis. C'est tout, je jure ! »

« À quoi ressemblé ce type ? » demanda John.

Un autre membre du gang répondit : « C'était un homme blanc. Il portait un chapeau qui lui couvrait la plupart du visage, mais j'ai vu qu'il était rasé de près. Il était de hauteur moyenne, euh... »

Gina l'interrompit : « Avez vous vu une quelconque cicatrice, même sur son visage, ses bras ou ses mains ? Vous ne vous rappelé de rien d'autre qui pourrait nous servir à l'identifier ou le chercher ? »

« Pendant un bref moment j'ai vu son visage, et j'ai vu qu'il avait une cicatrice sur la mâchoire. » reprit le premier membre qui avait coopéré « Elle était plutôt longue, il avait des chevaux blonds aussi. »

« Merci. » répondit Sam alors que lui et son équipe repartaient laissant au SWAT le soin de les coffrer.


	10. Chapter 10 : Espoirs

Une fois qu'ils furent revenus au poste, Sam appela Pénélope encore une fois pour lui donner à elle et à Kevin la description de leur suspect.

Et aussitôt qu'ils eurent décrit la cicatrice, Kevin cria soudainement : « Attendez une minute ! Je pense que j'ai vu ce type. Je veux dire un type qui a cette description tout du moins. Juste une seconde, ouais ! J'ai, Lance Bryant dont le père a été tué par votre homme environ un an et demi après qu'il a pris un docteur et sa famille en otage. »

Pénélope continua : « Il dit ici qu'environ un mois après l'affaire, Lance a été arrêté pour le meurtre de cette même famille. Cependant, il a été remis en liberté quelque temps plus tard à cause d'une erreur faite par le procureur responsable de son cas."

« Il y a combien de temps ? » demanda Prophète.

« Il y a environ deux semaines et demie » répondit elle.

Prophète acquiesça et reprit : « Cela colle parfaitement à notre chronologie. Ce doit être notre homme. »

Sam a secoué la tête confus et dit : « J'ai vu Lance quand je suis allé avec Mick parler avec lui et sa famille après que son père a été tué. La lance n'avait pas de cicatrice alors. »

Pénélope répondit : « Mais il avait une coupure récente sur son visage qui correspond à la cicatrice quand il a été arrêté la nuit des meurtres. »

« Il semble que quelqu'un dans la famille se soit débattu et l'ai griffé d'une façon ou d'une autre. » conclut Sam « Encore merci vous deux. Vous avez été une grande aide. »

« Attendez, attendez, attendez ! » cria Pénélope rapidement avant qu'ils n'aient raccroché « Il y a quelque chose plus qui vient d'apparaître. C'est la raison pour laquelle ces informations sont remontées dans la liste des gens impliqués dans vos vieux cas, qui auraient une dent contre Mick en premier lieu. »

Kevin ajouta : « Nous avons trouvé un blog avec toutes les choses écrites par la Lance qui divague sans arrêt de combien il déteste Mick pour avoir tuer son père après lui avoir promis qu'il le sauverait, tout du moins pendant le mois avant qu'il ne finisse le travail de son père et pendant les premiers mois où il était en prison. Je vous envoie le site maintenant. »

Pénélope continua : « Après quelques mois, ses discours emphatiques deviennent plus développés alors qu'il commence à écrire qu'il rêve de tuer Mick un jour. Il détaille un certain nombre de façons différentes par lesquelles il y parvient dans ses rêves. Le truc délirant est qu'il y a des douzaines de personnes, qui répondent à chacune de ces publications et pensent que ce qu'il écrit est cool. Et certains l'encouragent même pour le faire en vrai. Les publications sont renouvelées à peu près chaque jour. »

« Ces rêves qu'il décrit sont extrêmement détaillés. » répondit Beth en colère et avec dégoût « Comment se fait-il que ce site n'ait pas été fermé alors qu'il était en prison ? Les recherches et le travail fait sur les ordinateurs ne sont ils pas supposés être examiné par les gardes ? Pourquoi quelqu'un n'a dit rien de ceci à la police puisqu'il a été libéré ? Attendez, il semble qu'une nouvelle vidéo a été postée hier, peu de temps après que Mick ait été enlevé. »

« Peux-tu la mettre, Beth ? »demanda Sam.

Beth hocha la tête en le faisant et ils virent que c'était une vidéo du combat entre Mick et les membres du gang. Tout le monde se pencha plus près de l'écran alors que la vidéo commençait. Ils observèrent comment les hommes s'attaquaient constamment leur ami et comment, malgré le dépassement, il gagnait.

Prophète dit : « Il est pas étonnant que leur leader ait sortit un couteau. Mick les surpasse totalement. »

Cependant, leur étonnement sur les compétences de combat de leur coéquipier disparu rapidement alors qu'ils regardèrent le chef du gang sortir le couteau de son dos et le planter dans l'abdomen de Mick. Gina que Beth laissèrent toutes les deux sortir un cri alors que leurs mains se plaquaient contre leurs bouches dans la crainte. Ils savaient ce qu'il c'était passé, mais en réalité le voir les horrifiait.

Ils continuèrent à observer tristement Mick qui retirait le couteau de sa blessure et le plantait dans la poitrine du leader du gang, le tuant immédiatement. Un moment plus tard, leur ami s'effondra par terre, mais l'équipe pu voir qu'il n'est pas tombé inconscient. C'est là que la vidéo s'arrêta.

Sam commença à dire : « Lance était assez près du combat pour pouvoir le filmer. Il voulait être capable de le regarder encore et encore. Aucun doute qu'il est probablement en train de filmer ce qu'il lui fait subir, peu importe ce que c'est. »

Prophète demanda : « Pénélope, peux tu tracer ces publications et la vidéo ? »

« J'y travaille déjà, mon chou » répondit elle « Ça ne prendra plus que quelques secondes, maintenant. Il semble que l'adresse de ce site vienne d'une maison à Raleigh, dans la Caroline du Nord. L'adresse est … »

« La maison où Mick a tué le père de la Lance » l'interrompit Sam « Il l'a ramené là pour l'ironie. Mick a tué son père là et c'est où la Lance tuera finalement Mick. Pénélope, j'ai besoin de toi pour appeler la police locale et les faire intervenir. Nous sommes trop loin. Mick peut être mort le temps que nous l'atteignons et notre tueur parti. Dis leurs de faire tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour s'assurer que Lance soit arrêté, non tué. »

« J'y suis ! » répondit Kevin, mais alors qu'il composait le numéro, il remarqua soudainement : « Les gars euh..., il semble que nous ayons un autre lien vidéo. Il vient juste d'être posté. »

Beth vit le lien s'afficher et mit lança la vidéo. Ils virent Mick bâillonné et ont attaché à une chaise dans ce qui semblait être le milieu de la pièce. Sa chemise avait été déchirée et ils pouvaient clairement voir au moins quatre fils électriques reliés à sa poitrine.

« Oh mon dieu. » chuchota Beth.

Soudainement ils virent Mick rejeter sa tête et son corps se tordre alors que l'électricité avait commencé à passer par sa poitrine. Gina et Beth pleurèrent silencieusement toutes les deux tandis qu'ils observaient et écoutaient les gémissement de douleur de leur ami, tandis que la torture continuait. Finalement, ils durent détourner leurs têtes, incapables de le regarder souffrir plus longtemps. Sam et Prophète serraient leurs poings de colère, mais ils ne dirent un mot. Une fois que Kevin eut fini de passer l'appel à la police de Raleigh, il mit sa main sur l'épaule de Pénélope alors qu'elle pleurait elle aussi doucement.

Après qu'elle ne puisse plus le supporter, Beth ferma le lien et demanda : « Pénélope, peux-tu nous dire pendant combien de temps ceci à continué ? »

Garcia essuya les larmes de son visage et avança la vidéo, reconnaissante de ne pas devoir en voir ou en entendre d'avantage et répondit : « Oui. Il semble que ce monstre ait continuait pendant plus d'une heure avant que Mick ne tombe finalement inconscient. »

« Il doit avoir lentement monté l'intensité du courant ! » dit Prophète alors qu'il s'était levé et avait commencé à hurler « Je n'ai jamais voulu tuer quelqu'un plus cruellement dans ma vie ! C'était probablement il y a des heures ! Mick pourrait être mort en ce moment à ce que nous savons ! »

« Lance veut que Mick souffre, qui signifie qu'il ne le tuera pas de sitôt » répondit Sam « Croyez-moi, je veux que ce monstre paye pour ce qu'il a fait autant que vous, mais nous devons rester calme si nous voulons le trouver. Si nous perdons le contrôle, nous ne pourrons pas penser clairement. Mick est fort. Il survivra à ça, je le connais ! Maintenant, mettons nous en route. Beth, appelle un hélicoptère. Je ne me soucie pas combien il coûte. Nous devons arriver là-bas dès que possible. »

Beth a incliné la tête comme elle a répondu, "Vous l'avez! Nous serons là dans une heure."


End file.
